moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempest Architect
Foehn Revolt |role = Offensive superweapon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1250 |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 5 |cost = $5000 |time = 3:45 (base 3:00) |produced = Foehn Construction Yard |req = * Cyberkernel Expansion * Cloud Piercer Expansion * Nanofiber Loom Expansion |adjacent = 2 |power = -400 |ability = Great Tempest |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |artist = Nooze (SHP and cameo) }} The Tempest Architect is the offensive superweapon of the Foehn Revolt. It, as its name suggests, is the pinnacle of the Foehn's wind control technology, as it can unleash a highly destructive singularity of raging wind upon enemy forces. Official description The Tempest Architect is Foehn's supreme wind manipulation device, likely to have been partially based on the blueprints of the Weather Control Device. However, to counter the Allied superweapon's random factors, the Tempest Architect's superweapon strike is precise and deadly. When the Architect gathers the winds within a vortex, it is capable of unleashing a destructive energy which will continuously deal damage to a designated area for a short period of time, taking down the sturdiest of buildings, vehicles and aircraft alike.Foehn Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview General tips * Superweapons are expensive and power hungry. In some circumstances (such as limited funds) it may be more beneficial to spend credits on other buildings or units. * All players will be notified of the construction and activation of a superweapon via an EVA announcement, and every player can see the countdown of a superweapon. Unlike in Red Alert 2 however, the minimap will not show where a superweapon is located, nor the fog of war will be removed around the superweapon. * Build a superweapon only when it is safe to do so. Building one in the wrong circumstances (such as insufficient funds or low power) can be costly. * Place superweapons preferably at the back of the base, so enemy units will have to fight through your defenses to reach it. * Surround a superweapon with walls to prevent a timer reset by sneaky spies. * Superweapons do not guarantee victory. Apart from a long cooldown between activations, an experienced enemy player can destroy a superweapon before it is even activated. * Enemies are able to recover quickly after a superweapon activation if they have a captured Tech Maintenance Center. Destruction of this tech building is vital to ensuring an enemy base stays crippled. * In light of the above statement, be wary of certain support powers that can mitigate losses of a superweapon activation (such as European Alliance's Force Shield). * A.I. opponents tend to build a superweapon in certain, predictable circumstances, such as the following: ** When the A.I. base suddenly has enough build space for one (usually after decimating a large portion of their base) if their base beforehand has occupied all the available space. This will often cause a low power situation, which can be used as an opportunity to finish them off. ** When a player has constructed the first superweapon in the match, A.I. opponents will surely build their own to retaliate afterwards. * A Tempest Architect can be further protected by the Blasticade, as long as said superweapon is surrounded by Blast Trenches. This prevents sneak attacks such as Allied Barracuda bombers from eliminating a Tempest Architect within seconds. Counters * Arguably the best counter to a superweapon is to prevent the opposing player from building one in the first place. ** Destroying the enemy's Tier 3 access structure is the most direct option. ** Disrupt the enemy's economy, whether by eliminating ore miners or Tech Oil Derricks. Infiltrating the enemy's Ore Refinery is also another option. Note that this tactic is not effective against A.I. opponents due to their infinite money perk. ** Attentive players can occasionally tell if a superweapon is being constructed if the enemy player hasn't built a structure for a long time. If this is the case, eliminating other important structures may force the opponent to cancel the construction of said superweapon. * Knocking out the power grid and/or the superweapon itself with anti-building capabilities are the most conventional countermeasures, whether in a direct assault or guerilla tactics. Examples include the following: ** The Allies' Barracuda bombers can drop their payload and return to base with few or no casualties. 4 of them can take down a superweapon in a heartbeat. ** If the superweapon is not defended by anti-infantry defenses, Tanya (if playing as United States) or Navy SEALs can plant C4 in the superweapon. The C4 detonation is enough to take it down in little time(1 C4 for Tanya, while 2 for SEAL). * If the opposing base cannot be assaulted without taking significant casualties, delaying the countdown of a superweapon is another option. The methods for doing this are: ** Infiltrating the superweapon directly, resetting the countdown. ** Infiltrating power plants to shut down the entire enemy base. Since this causes most stationary defenses to become disabled, this is an excellent opportunity to eliminate the superweapon threat. *The Foehn Revolt has the defining technology to completely block a superweapon from targeting a specific area, either through mobile Raccoons or the power-dependent Signal Inhibitor. Haihead subfaction has an additional way to do this through the Signal Jammer support power. ** In addition, the Foehn Revolt can also disable superweapons, halting their countdown. The Raccoon vehicle can do this indefinitely as long as its ECM jammer is locked on to the superweapon, whereas the Ramwagon stolen tech vehicle and the Haihead-exclusive support power Blackout Missile can perform the same for a short period of time. *Once an offensive superweapon has activated, there is no way of stopping it. However, the best one can do as any faction is to order all units away from their base, averting extreme loss. ** As mentioned before, the European Alliance's Force Shield and the Soviets' Iron Curtain can render a few structures impervious to the offensive superweapon's onslaught, as long as they are used before the superweapon strikes; otherwise, the base may suffer low power, preventing these defensive measures from activating. ** The Maintenance support power can be used to recover from a superweapon strike much quicker. Trivia * The Tempest Architect's sound when only 1 minute remains before full activation is the same sound produced by the GDI Ion cannon control center in Tiberium Wars when its respective superweapon is ready, but lower pitched. See also * Weather Controller * Tactical Nuke Silo * Psychic Dominator References zh:暴风起源 Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Superweapons Category:Structures